The Dance
by DemonSin
Summary: Rachel is throwing a party and she invited the whole class of Gumball and Darwin to join
1. Chapter 1

Another simple day at the Elmore High, all of the students are eating at the cafeteria when Rachel is thinking about throwing a party again because her parents is going on a vacation, but she's not going to invite her friends because they didn't come to the last party, he invited Tobias friends but they need to bring a date.

Rachel stand up and speak loud to get the students' attention. "Today I'm inviting all of you to come to join the party tomorrow night in my house, but first you need to bring a date".

All of the students panic to find a date.

Darwin flaps his fins and say "a date? Where do I suppose to find a date?".

Rachel walk and sit with Darwin "hey want to be my date?" said Rachel while blushing, Darwin blush and punch Gumball in the shoulder

"aww" said Gumball.

"What to do?" said Darwin quietly.

"Man just says ye-" Gumball was cut off cause penny walk in front of him.

"Man, I'm going to ask penny, take care" Gumball stand up and followed penny.

Darwin face Rachel and said "sure I want to be your date" then Darwin run to follow Gumball.

Gumball ask penny "hey, remember the last time we dance together?" said Gumball blushing.

"Yeah, " said penny while looking at Gumball. "Can you be the peanut butter in my jelly ahh..Something sandwich" said Gumball.

"Yea sure Gumball" said penny while blushing.

Darwin saw Gumball and drag him, but before that Gumball said "bye penny, I love you". Penny blush.

Gumball is staring at penny while Darwin is dragging him, Darwin slap Gumball in the face

"dude a have a date what to do?" said Darwin while slapping Gumball.

**Hello guys!, this is my first story, please review it and tell me if there's wrong grammarification and etc. See you on the next chapter, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Penny is walking in the hall until a rainbow colored guy appeared.

"Penny!, be my date, " said Tobias.

"Eww, no way, I don't want to date you and besides I already have a date" said penny with an angry expression.

"Who !?, let me crash his bones so he won't be able to date you, " said Tobias while punching his left palm with his right fist. Gumball and Darwin are walking and Gumball is still out of his mind until Darwin saw Tobias and Penny talking.

"Gumball look, is that Tobias and Penny?" said Darwin while shaking Gumball.

"What? Lemme see… oh yeah, " said Gumball calmly. Gumball suddenly got back to his self

"What the what?" Gumball shout. He rush towards Tobias.

"What the heck do you think your doing to my date?" said Gumball.

"Oh so you're the one huh?, I challenge you to a duel, tomorrow at the school yard, lunch break. If you lose I will going to be her date." Said Tobias.

"No way man" said Gumball.

"Why?.. your scared?" said Tobias then laugh at gumball.

"And if you lose?, you will never bother me and Penny anymore!" said Gumball.

"Deal, see you tomorrow loser" said Tobias while walking away.

"Gumball promise you will win for me" said penny while blushing.

"I shall win for you and for our lov-"Gumball was cut off because of the bell.

**I would like to thank you Gemini126 for the idea you gave me, because of you i created a new chapter, thanks :D.**

**Please review it and tell me if there's wrong grammarification and etc. See you on the next chapter, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

All of the students are in their class talking about the party.

"Hey Darwin help me out" said Gumball.

"How ? It's your fight not mine" said Darwin.

"Yeah it's my fight but you're my brother and brothers help each other, right?" said Gumball "Eh… Not really, you didn't help me when I needed you" said Darwin

"Aw man, I might lose the chance to become Penny's husband" said Gumball using his cute face to Darwin.

"Fine…" said Darwin.

Miss simian enters the room with an new girl. The girl looks like a Penny, but she has a brad hair and bangs,she is wearing a Blue furry boots and a Blue bow on the right side of her head.

"Class, this is Penelope Fitzgerald and she is going to be your new classmate" said miss Simian. "Hi everyone… I see, my cousin penny is here" while glaring at a Penny.

"My evil cousin here" said penny quietly.

"Penelope, you may pick your chair" said Miss Simian.

Penelope sits near Gumball cause she knows that her cousin has a crush on the blue cat. Tobias is thinking about the fight and what he will do if he lose until he saw Penelope flirting with Gumball.

"If I lose… I can use Penelope to make Gumball and Penny fight, then I will successfully capture Penny's hearts and make her mine" said Tobias in his mind.

"I can take a picture of Gumball and Penelope then I will show it to Penny but I'm going to need Penelope's help" said Tobias in his mind while giggling.

Gumball didn't notice that there's a new girl in class because he and Darwin was talking.

"Hey blue cat" said Penelope with her sexy voice.

"huh?... oh hey Penny" said Gumball. Penelope crosses her eye brows.

"What? I'm not Penny, I'm her cousin and I'm much more prettier than her" said Penelope. "What the what?" said Gumball.

Gumball look at Penny's sit and he saw Penny was there, Gumball got shocked because Penny was glaring at him.

"See…, she looks like a witch. I don't even know how she seduced you " Said Penelope.

"Hey!, don't be rude" said Gumball. The bell ring for the recess.

"You can all go home now" said Miss Simian. Tobias saw Penelope walking alone, he chases Penelope and talk to her.

"Hey I heard, you and Penny were rival" said Tobias.

"Yeah, I wanna crush her" said Penelope.

"So I wonder if you can help me to break Gumball and Penny up?" said Tobias.

"Sure, I like that" said Penelope.

"So here's the plan, I want you to flirt with Gumball and I'll take pictures, okey?" said Tobias. They didn't know that Rachel is spying on them.

"I got you now!" said Rachel while spying on them.

Gumball and Darwin arrive at their house.

"Hey honey… how's the school?" said Nicole.

"Great, Gumball is having a fight tomorrow" said Darwin

"What?" said Nicole.

Rachel arrives at their house before Tobias, Tobias opens the door and saw her sister crossing her eye brows and glaring at him.

"YOU! ARE BAN TO THE PARTY!" said Rachel really loud.

"What? How?" said Tobias.

"I'm spying on you stupid, youre trying to break Penny and Gumball" said Rachel.

Tobias went up to his room. It's midnight and Rachel is sleeping. Tobias gets out and went to his dad's room, he search for something that can paralyze a person.

"Hehe, found it" said Tobias with a evil laugh.

The next day At the school before lunch break.

"Hey, Gumball" said Darwin.

"What?" said Gumball.

"I took some of Mr. dad's supplement" said Darwin.

"What supplement?" said Gumball.

"The one that make our body bigger" said Darwin.

Darwin showed the supplement to Gumball.

"Eat it or lose on your fight said Darwin.

"What if the effect suddenly worn off?" said Gumball.

"It will be fine, just eat it" said Darwin.

Gumball's body becomes bigger and bigger and his voice changes too.

"Now I'm ready to fight" said Gumball with his muscular voice.

The bell for launch ring. Tobias was waiting at the yard with his classmates when Darwin showed up with a boom box.

"Hey Darwin, where's Gumdork" said Tobias.

"Wait..." Said Darwin while turning the volume up,he played a loud exploding music, then Gumball showed up, everyone got shocked when they saw Gumball.

"It's that Gumball?" said everyone except Darwin.

"Are you ready?" said Gumball.

"Hell yeah" said Tobias while his feet are shaking. Gumball released a right straight punch at Tobias, Tobias launch into the air.

"Augh" said Tobias. He takes out something in his pocket.

"A taser?" said Gumball.

"Yeah, your right" said Tobias then he tased Gumball, Gumball got paralyzed.

"Hehehe, I WON" said Tobias while laughing out loud.

Gumball's body became normal again but his vision was pretty blurry, he saw Penny walking towards him.

"Gumball… get up and win for me" said Penny then she kissed Gumball.

Gumball regains his strength and get up, he saw a wooden pole. Gumball hit Tobias on the head, Tobias got dizzy and fell down. Penelope runs towards Gumball and kiss him.

"Thanks for winning for me" said Penelope.

Gumball didn't know that Penny wasn't there at all, Tobias is taking a picture of them. Gumball break the kiss and he notice it was Penelope.

"What!" said Gumball then he fainted after knowing that he didn't kiss Penny.

Penny is walking in the hall when she noticed no one was there, she remembers the fight and run to the schoolyard immediately, she saw Gumball and Darwin together.

"What happen?" said Penny.

Darwin realizes that when he say the truth, Penny's heart will break.

"He won and after that he fainted" said Darwin.

They take Gumball to the nurse. Gumball wakes up when he heard the bell, he realizes that he's buddy was with him.

"Hey buddy ready to go home?" said Darwin.

"Yeah, Lets get ready for the party" said Gumball.

**Hello everyone :), i made this chapter long, hope you like it.**

**Thanks Gemini126 for helping me and letting me use Penelope XD.**

**The next chapter might be the last :(.**

**You can criticize my story if there's wrong with it :).**

**See you on the next chapter, peace out :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball and Darwin arrive at their house.

"Mom, we're home" said Gumball.

"Hi Gummypuss, you two get dressed up, Richard is waiting at the car".

"Yes mom " said both simultaneously.

Gumball and Darwin enter their room, They both got dress up. Gumball wears a black hoodie and black pants, Darwin wears a black shoe and a gray bonnet. They went downstairs

"Bye mom" said both simultaneously .

They entered Richard's car, then they went at Rachel's house. Tobias was outside, he saw Penny walking towards the house. Penny stands near Rachel's door, she saw Tobias holding some pictures, Tobias talked to Penny.

" Hey ,Penny " said Tobias.

"What ,Tobias ?" said Penny . Tobias shows the photo to Penny

"Looks like lover boy is a huge Casanova " said Tobias Penny starts to cry.

Gumball arrives at Rachel's house, he saw Penny crying, he quickly went down the car

"Tobias ,have u no mercy" said Gumball. Penny look at Gumball.

"How could u ,Gumball ! " said Penny.

Gumball stands still, he looks at Tobias, Tobias showed the photos.

"Let me explain !" said Gumball

"No ! I HATE u ,Gumball Watterson !" said Penny.

Penny went inside Rachel's house, when Gumball and Darwin followed Penny, they didn't see her because of the party lights and the people, it was crowded. Gumball shouts to find Penny, but it was too impossible for him because of the loud music. Gumball lost his hope, he saw a girl with an antlers in a beautiful gown but, the girl doesn't have any shells like Penny, he noticed that the girl was crying and Gumball suddenly realize that it was Penny.

"Penny?" said Gumball and Darwin.

"Go away" said Penny.

"Let me explain" said Darwin. Darwin explained what happened, he explains everything to Penny. Tobias saw what happened. "NO!" said Tobias while screaming. Penelope saw Tobias.

"Hey wanna joins us inside?" said Penelope.

"I can't , my sister won't let me" said Tobias.

"Don't worry, she won't notice you, look!" said Penelope.

Tobias saw her sister making out with Darwin. Penny forgave Gumball and they started to party. The song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy started to play, they party all night long, it was filled with crazy memories and all of the students were happy, Penelope confessed to Tobias about her feelings for him, Darwin and Rachel were now a couple, and lastly, Gumball was not satisfied because he didn't even get a chance to kiss Penny, but after the party. "Hey Gumball" said Penny.

"What?..." Gumball replied. They both get the same feeling at that time, the surrounding became starry and slowly, they slowly walked towards each other, Gumball started to look at Penny's eyes.

"I didn't know that, your eyes were like this, and I didn't know that there's another beautiful creature trapped inside of a hard peanut shell" said Gumball.

Penny giggled, she started to close her eyes and Gumball feel his heart was slowly beating, he slowly put his lips on his crush, he feel the most beautiful and breathtaking feeling of all the time, the love. *beep* *beep*, Richard came with Nicole in the car, they were waiting.

"Bye Penny, I love you" said Gumball.

"Bye" Penny replied while Blushing.

"Bye, honey" said Rachel.

"Bye" Darwin replied while blushing.

The car left the house, while Richard is driving, Nicole looked at Gumball.

"We saw what happened" said Nicole.

"What!" said Gumball.

"But its okay, i think you two were a great couples" said Nicole.

"Thanks mom" Gumball replied.

**And.. i failed, do you think i failed to make the best ending?**

**THANKS TO: Josef27, Killer2924 and rhkid for supporting my story**

**thanks to Gemini126 for helping me out**

**hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter :)**

**see you on my next story, peace out..**

**wait, i want to know what theme should i use for my next story, please help me.**

**and peace out :D**


End file.
